Digi poetry, the season three melody
by DesertRose1
Summary: These are just little things I wrote on the tamers and digimon of the season three show. I'll update it into sections, romance action etc. later but for now, enjoy! ^__^
1. The Tamers

1 Rika's poem  
  
I HATE YOU  
  
I hate you  
  
Everything about you  
  
I hate your goggles  
  
And your hair  
  
1.1 I hate your walk  
  
I hate your stare.  
  
I hate your name  
  
And I hate your voice.  
  
Don't bother to knock on my door,  
  
Don't pick up the phone.  
  
You'd better just leave me alone  
  
Because I hate you  
  
But please  
  
Don't hate me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Henry's view  
  
HER PROTECTOR  
  
I know she has a partner,  
  
But she can't digivolve.  
  
She's so small, so clueless  
  
To these problems we have to solve.  
  
I can't just leave her  
  
Then what would happen next?  
  
Some Deva or another  
  
Try to attack her?  
  
I'm her big brother  
  
Let them try, no one's getting past me  
  
I'm her big brother  
  
Her protector.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tokoto's thoughts  
  
DREAMS  
  
It was only a dream  
  
Yet it seemed so real.  
  
I drew you on paper,  
  
Now here you are.  
  
I'm so afraid you'll leave me  
  
Please don't go,  
  
I don't want them to know  
  
I'm afraid.  
  
I'm the leader  
  
I have to be brave.  
  
But why?  
  
Why am I the leader,  
  
I never dreamed to be.  
  
Why isn't someone else  
  
The role given to me?  
  
The world is so different then the one I've dreamt.  
  
I'm a dreamer, a dreamer  
  
A leader and a tamer  
  
A secret admirer to the sock puppet girl  
  
But mainly I just dream.  
  
  
  
Jerry and the thief  
  
YOU THIEF  
  
With the light brown hair  
  
And the flashing bright red eyes.  
  
Why can't you see what you have done?  
  
Why can't you hear my cries?  
  
You always were a thinker,  
  
You're drawings were the best.  
  
I have no doubts, I see no faults  
  
I just can't let this rest.  
  
You've stolen something dear to me  
  
And yet you do not know.  
  
It's just so hard to tell you  
  
Even harder to let it show.  
  
This world is so full of thieves,  
  
But I never thought that you  
  
Would be the one to steal my heart  
  
And make me feel so blue.  
  
Why can't you see what you have done?  
  
Please listen to my plees!  
  
Tokoto, you the dreamer,  
  
Have stolen my heart.  
  
And maybe, just maybe  
  
I have stolen yours. 


	2. The Digimon

Renemon, why?  
  
WHY?  
  
Why did you say you hated me  
  
When you needed me?  
  
Am I only data?  
  
Do you really think that?  
  
They say beauty is on the inside  
  
I'm only on the out.  
  
Because maybe it's my fault you hate me.  
  
Is it?  
  
Is it really?  
  
What did I do?  
  
If only I knew  
  
Why you hated me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Terriermon's momentye.  
  
NO WORRIES, NO WORRIES  
  
There's nothing here to bother you.  
  
Maybe just a digi field  
  
And a digimon or two.  
  
No worries, no worries  
  
There's nothing much to do  
  
Cept run away from devas  
  
But hey, that's nothing new.  
  
No worries, no worries  
  
Just sit down and relax  
  
Well maybe after being tossed  
  
Like a set of little jacks.  
  
No worries, no worries  
  
It's just another battle  
  
Then again,  
  
Why don't we RUN!  
  
  
  
Guilmon's thinking  
  
Tokotomon please come home  
  
I really want some bread.  
  
Some penut butter and a roll  
  
The shape of my own head.  
  
What's wrong tamer, why do you look so sad?  
  
Is it another digimon? Or have I been real bad?  
  
Let's go tamer, the battle has begun!  
  
I want to show you my strength  
  
Will you be happy then?  
  
We'll show them all what we can do  
  
The best of the best, me and you.  
  
You created me from your dreams  
  
And here I am right now.  
  
I'll never leave you.  
  
Don't think I will.  
  
How could I leave my tamer? How?  
  
We'll always be together, digimon and his tamer.  
  
Together forever.  
  
So did you bring my bread?  
  
  
  
Leomon's last wish  
  
YOU HAVE A LION'S HEART  
  
You're the bravest girl I've met  
  
You're honest, strong, and smart  
  
Please don't cry, poor jerri  
  
I'm always by your side.  
  
Please don't forget what I tell you  
  
Remember you were happy.  
  
Remember all your friends.  
  
I had to do this Jerri, so that this battle ends.  
  
The power lies inside you  
  
You only have to see  
  
That the strength that you said I had  
  
Is within you, as it was me.  
  
So good bye now Jerri,  
  
Never forget  
  
What I've said to you these final moments.  
  
Girl with the lion's heart.  
  
  
  
Impmon, the er….yah…  
  
Hey humans think they're the rulers  
  
Of everything they see.  
  
But they'll never be the masters of  
  
The one and only me.  
  
I may be small and purple  
  
But I'm the strongest of them all.  
  
Anyone who disagrees will answer to a fire ball.  
  
So now that I have your attention,  
  
I like to say one thing  
  
Tamers are the lamest  
  
Bodda boom,  
  
Tamer's suck. 


	3. Author's note and appology (see, bad spe...

Sorry, so sorry. I forgot to mention that no, digimon is not mine (though don't you wish it were) and I cannot take credit for creating the characters because I didn't. Now, I know I spelled their names wrong but please, work with me. I can never get names right. Also, if you want seasons one and two here (with character bashing or pairings just e mail me or review. Then I'll do something about it. Just no tokato or ken bashing. I like them *hugs them* so don't even try _) So again, sorry for the screw ups and I will put the poems into sections and what not so if you feel like adventure, you go to that chapter, if you feel like action go there etc. Thank you and have a nice day. 


End file.
